kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Ball
"Let's Play Ball" is the 22nd episode of the second season of Kaeloo and the 74th overall. Synopsis Stumpy and Mr. Cat play soccer, and they keep trying to beat each other despite being on the same team. Plot Kaeloo sets up the pitch so the buddies can play soccer. Mr. Cat asks how they will play soccer since Stumpy can't even touch the ball, and Stumpy responds by poking him in the head and saying he touches whatever he wants. He starts thinking that they are playing tag, and he runs around while nobody else makes any effort to catch him. Kaeloo appoints Quack Quack as the goalie, and Mr. Cat and Stumpy are the attackers. Mr. Cat shoots Quack Quack's head off with a bazooka, saying he is an "attacker", but he stops when instinct takes over and he pounces on the ball and starts playing with it like a real cat would. Kaeloo remarks on how cute it is before snatching the ball, since she is the referee, but Stumpy grabs it from her and he and Mr. Cat run down the field. Stumpy yells that he is going to score a goal, and Mr. Cat tells him that he is supposed to use his feet and not his hands. Stumpy trips over a rock, and Mr. Cat takes the ball. He kicks it around for a while before kicking it towards the goal. Quack Quack manages to block it, but Mr. Cat presses a button on a remote control which makes the ball explode. Quack Quack's head is blown off, and Stumpy tries to catch it, but it lands on his own head. Later, Mr. Cat plays with the ball by himself, and Kaeloo asks him why he isn't passing the ball to Stumpy. Mr. Cat explains that it is because he wants to win, but Kaeloo transforms and Mr. Cat reluctantly gives the ball to Stumpy. Stumpy tries to play, but he can only kick the ball a very short distance each time. Eventually, he reaches the goal, and he tries to put all of his power in one kick, but that barely gets it to the goal, and Quack Quack easily blocks it by putting out one foot. Stumpy complains to Kaeloo, and she explains to him that it's the goalie's job to prevent the ball from entering the goal. Mr. Cat insults Stumpy, and before he can retaliate, Mr. Cat takes the ball and runs down the field. He kicks the ball with an amazing amount of force, but Quack Quack still manages to block it. Mr. Cat and Stumpy both repeatedly kick the ball, and Quack Quack blocks it each time until they are both completely exhausted. The ball lands near them, and they both beat each other up in a fight for it. Kaeloo gives them each a yellow card, and she reminds them that they are on the same team and thus shouldn't be fighting with each other. They try to blame each other, but Kaeloo transforms and asks if they are trying to question her decisions. They quickly stop, and she tells them to go rest for a while before the second half of the game that night, but she asks Quack Quack for an autograph. Later that night, all of them go out to the field. Mr. Cat sees Stumpy drawing on his (Mr. Cat's) leg, and asks what he is doing. Stumpy explains that he is drawing shorts for him, but he kicks him away. The game starts, and Mr. Cat and Stumpy decide to use a plan they had made earlier to win. Mr. Cat rushes towards the goal while Stumpy runs up to Kaeloo and puts a yogurt pot in her hand. Stumpy calls Quack Quack and says that Kaeloo is trying to eat his yogurt. Quack Quack runs towards Kaeloo and Stumpy runs off while Quack Quack beats up Kaeloo and eats the yogurt. Kaeloo gives him a red card. Mr. Cat and Stumpy continue to fight over the ball, and they both wind up kicking it at the same time. The ball become charged with energy amd catches on fire, but it misses the goal, going just to the side of it. The ball knocks into Quack Quack and then uproots several trees and topples a bunch of cars. Unfortunately for Mr. Cat and Stumpy, it kills a group of flowers, and Kaeloo gets angry and transforms. She beats Mr. Cat up into the shape of a ball and forcefully kicks him towards Stumpy, and the two are sent flying. Kaeloo wins the game, 1-0. Later, everybody is practicing soccer together with Stumpy as the goalie. Stumpy isn't letting any of the balls through, so Mr. Cat decides to use his own special move called the "duck ball", which involves kicking Quack Quack at Stumpy. Characters Key Characters * Stumpy * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Kaeloo * Quack Quack Minor Characters * Flowers Trivia * Quack Quack blocking the goal while reading a book is similar to what he did in "Let's Play Tennis". Gallery Soccer1.jpg Kitten.gif Soccer2.jpg Soccer3.jpg Catvssquirrel.jpg Mrcatplayssoccer.gif Tumblr_inline_mkkr9fyDVO1qz4rgp.gif Deathtotheflowers.gif 16508973_1412302935446443_7329046929221838860_n.jpg giphy (13).gif giphy (14).gif giphy (15).gif giphy (16).gif giphy (17).gif Paperball4.jpg|Kaeloo asks for Quack Quack's autograph 12298965_187357704945053_11667415_n.jpg 3CCA8A83-3267-44DF-8E16-EF2D38BE7499.jpeg Bad Kaeloo Playing With Mr. Cat.png Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Sport-themed episodes Category:Ball game-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character